Problem: Let $z$ be a complex number such that $|z| = 13.$  Find $z \times \overline{z}.$
In general,
\[z \overline{z} = |z|^2\]for all complex numbers $z.$

So, if $|z| = 13,$ then $z \overline{z} = 13^2 = \boxed{169}.$